Tears
by Abandoned Account
Summary: Heero, Duo, and... a necklace...


I don't own these characters.I am merely borrowing them for a story.Please don't sue me.I don't have any money anyway.Trust me…it'll save you a lot of trouble.

**WARNING:** There be yaoi and shounen ai.If you are not familiar with these terms, I suggest you find out before reading this fanfic.If you are uncomfy with this subject or are anti-yaoi…don't read this fic.

** **

Tears

By J. Starfire

** **

My eyes opened to meet the morning sun, and my hand moved habitually towards my chest.My fingers met cloth instead of the expected metal.I gasped, and my fingers jerked away.I looked down and found that my necklace was gone.I leapt out of bed and my mind raced, sorting through all the places where it could be.

"All right, Duo.Calm down.Think.Think."I took a deep breath and cleared my mind.My mind drifted back to when Heero had given me this cross necklace.I don't know how he had known, but somehow, he had known my past.He had known how sad and painful it was.He somehow had penetrated my shield of cheerfulness to the hidden grief inside.Somehow, he knew.For Christmas he had given his first present ever…to me. A cross necklace…gold…just like the one Father Maxwell had given me.I sighed as I remembered Heero's muttered "Merry Christmas" and his shoving the plain, white box into my hands.

Now, I couldn't find it!I couldn't imagine how it would have gotten lost because I wore it every minute of the day excluding when I took a shower.Shower…the bathroom!I bolted into the bathroom and searched the counters, drawers, and shower.It wasn't in any of those places!If only Heero were here.He would know where it was.He would remember.

Heero had left several months afterwards when he was called for a mission in Siberia.He said he would be back but so far…he was still out there somewhere.I glanced at the desk where he had sat every waking minute of the day working on his laptop.The chair was empty.Noticing that it was nearing 8:00, I figured I'd better get going to class before I was late…again.I gathered my books dumping them into my backpack and trotted out onto the campus.The day went as usual: doodling on the desks, falling asleep in class, flirting with girls (not seriously of course), and so on.Then I made my way back to my dorm to work on my homework.I opened the door and tossed my bag onto the bed.I glanced at the desk (as I did every day now), Heero's old place, and saw…

"Heero!?!?!?!?!?!?"I cried out.I raced towards him and swept him up in a bear hug.Heero's eyes widened in surprise then softened, and he hugged me back."Where have you been?What took you so long?"Tears of joy trickled down my cheeks and Heero tenderly wiped them away with his forefinger.Suddenly, he grabbed the sides of my face and connected his mouth with mine.I offered no resistance and joined in with joy and passion.When he finally pulled away, we looked deep into each other's eyes, cobalt blue into violet and violet into cobalt.I hugged him again and rested my chin against his warm shoulder.

I felt Heero's arms rise to my neck and a familiar weight rest against my chest.I pulled away in surprise and found… my necklace!In all the excitement I hadn't even noticed that Heero had been holding it the whole time!

I stared at him incredulously."How? Why?"

He smiled slightly and replied only by kissing me lightly on my forehead and moving his warm hands caressingly down my neck.

"That…that dream!It wasn't a dream!It was…you?!I thought it was just another one of those dreams!!"I stared at him in open-mouthed surprise."But still…why?"

"To remind you that…I still love you…" He whispered softly.

"Heero, you're…you're blushing!"

"No I'm not!"

"Oh, don't be ashamed, c'mon."I smiled and poked at his shoulder.

"STOP IT!"

"Alright, alright.So, what did take you so long?Hmm?"

"Not now, not now…all that matters now is that I'm back with you, Duo," he whispered.

"Oh Heero…I'm so glad you're back.I really am."Tears now flowing freely down my cheeks I wrapped my arms around the slender body before me and hugged him tightly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So…whaddya think?Is it good?Is it bad?Have anything you liked or didn't like in particular?Was it ok?C'mon! give me feedback! [e-mail me!][1] ^.^If you feel really uncomfy or are really angry and ready to flame me…don't say I didn't warn you!

** **

**TO ANTI-YAOI PPL: **To all of you who have built up your anger while reading this fic and are about to flame me…I just want you to know this.You'll just be laughed at and all your anger, emotions, and effort will go to waste.Scratch that.Presently…there have been some changes in my feelings towards this subject.After watching Endless Waltz and crying at the end (I'm very emotional), I am now stuck in between 1x2 and Relena x Heero and the other couples(straight).I will most probably be writing non-yaoi now but still some yaoi.That movie just really got to me.It's so sweet at the end!I LOVE that movie! ^,_^ *sniff*

   [1]: mailto:animefreak@japanimation.com?subject=feedback:



End file.
